Patiently Waiting
by Team McAdams
Summary: Some yummy Arwen & Aragorn fluff for you. Based on scenes from the FOTR Extended Version DVD.


Authors notes; Based on FOTR DVD scenes.. I came up with this. It's not really finished.. I suppose I could continue it. I don't know. I was just bored. ^^;  
  
He felt the sticky leaves of the plant in his fingers, and a wave of relief fell over him. But before he could enjoy this small taste of satisfaction, a cold blade was pressed to his neck. His heart rose to his throat, and his blood pounded in his ears as he stilled the very breath in his lungs. How could he have been so stupid to be caught so completely unaware! He dared not move, his fingers frozen around the plant and his small blade. His sword had been left back at camp. He nearly closed his eyes, his mind racing with how to escape when the melodic voice made him turn his head.  
  
"Whats this, a ranger caught off his guard?" His dark gaze was turned over his shoulder to the breath taking elf who currently held him at knifepoint. The look in his eyes was a mixture of so many emotions that it sent a chill down her spine and a thrill to her heart. She could see the pure love for her, and lust, and something else.. Concern, worry, fear.  
  
At any other time, Aragorn would have torn the sword from her dainty hand and had his way with her upon the grass, and the thought briefly darted through his mind, but instead he rose so that he towered over her.  
  
"Arwen.. It is no time for games." She pressed up against him, the sword lay forgotten upon the ground.  
  
"It is always time for games, beloved.. I have not seen you for so long." She murmured as she ran her lips over his sensitive neck, caressingly the spot where only moments ago her knife had lay. He nearly lost himself in the feeling of her, his rough hands gripping on to her hips as she teased him painfully.  
  
"Arwen.." He could only gasp, his head was swirling from the up and down of his emotionally roller coaster. "Frodo is in grave danger.. A Mordor blade has pierced him." Their heated moment was lost then as she stepped back, her eyes narrowing from concern.  
  
"Show me the way to him." She whispered.  
  
**************  
  
"Frodo.." She whispered as she knelt by him, her hands brushing over his strained face. The look in his eyes was horrible. She felt Aragorn working next to her, brushing the weed into the wound. "He's fading," She whispered as she turned to look at him, "He's not going to last. We must get him to father." Aragorn gently picked the halfling up and carried him to the horse. "I have been looking for you for two days. There are five wraiths behind you.. Where the other four are, I do not know." She paused to look at him, her heart skipping a beat. How was it that even in this moment of sheer doom, she found her love for him to intensify even more?  
  
"* Stay with the hobbits. I'll send horses for you.*" She frowned deeply at this and shook her head lightly.  
  
"*I'm the faster rider - I'll take him!*"  
  
"*The road is too dangerous..*" The concern in his eyes nearly brought tears to hers.  
  
"*If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect me.*" She pursed her lips together at the use of the word 'if,' and he was frowning too. "I do not fear them."  
  
The touch of his hand on hers sent a warmth down her spine, and she looked up at him. He gave a grave smile, whispering "Make haste then. Ride hard and do not look back."  
  
She wasted no time in a sentimental good bye, and she gently made sure Frodo was tucked with in her arms safely. She did not look back over her shoulder as she rode off.  
  
***************  
  
Aragorn watched with fear as the white horse galloped off, the dull moonlight giving the elf an ethereal glow. On the back of that horse rode his whole world.. His past, his present, his future. If she should fail, he would certainly die by his own hand or that of another's sword. He watched until he could see no more, and only faintly did he recognize Sam's angry voice. "What are you doing!? Those wraiths are still out there!" But he did not turn. Sam stormed over to him, gripping on to his arm and shaking him from his thoughts. "What are you DOING!?" He screamed.  
  
"Sam, calm yourself. Frodo is in the best hands that he could ask to be in." He shook him off and returned to the small fire and their camp. "We shall stay here 'til day. Then we will finish our trek to Rivendell. There is no point in continuing tonight, you are tired and need rest. Besides, those Wraiths will not bother with us tonight." He shivered at the thought of those beasts following his lady love, but he knew Arwen was beyond capable of dealing with them. He turned to face the halflings and found their questioning gaze more than he could bear. He sat the edge of the fire, gently dipping his head as he picked up a plate of food.  
  
"Strider.. Who was she?" Pippin asked, coming to sit next to him. Sam was still angry that his master had been taken from him, and he sat away from them, watching the darkness of the surrounding woods.  
  
He hesitated for a moment, his gaze trailing up to look at the stars. "She is Arwen Undómiel.. The evenstar of her people. She is the daughter of Lord Elrond, and the granddaughter of The Lady of Light, Galadriel." Pippin nodded some, a look of amazement crossing over his face. Merry sat down next to Aragorn, looking at him curiously.  
  
"She is beautiful.." Pippin murmured, and then flushed some. This caused a small laugh from Aragorn, and he looked to the hobbit.  
  
"Indeed she is. Some say she is the most beautiful creature on all of Middle-Earth.. And I must agree. She is the likeness of Luthien, returned to this world again." They nodded in agreement. Aragorn had told them the story of Luthien and Beren before Frodo had been stabbed, and they had all wondered at the look Strider had held when telling the story.  
  
Aragorn remained awake while the others had slept, his brush with Arwen leaving him suddenly cold without her warmth. He sat smoking his pipe, and had it not been for the wearied hobbits, he would have left a long time ago and traveled to his home. His nerves were absolutely shot. He could only pray that Arwen had safely made it to Rivendell.  
  
***********  
  
He woke the hobbit's an hour after dawn, and they had hurriedly put out their camp and left for Rivendell. Aragorn was silent as they walked, his whole body buzzing with the thought of her. It was a strange mix, to look so forward to her and yet to fear the news of Frodo.  
  
They found themselves at the entrance of Rivendell as the sun was setting, and the hobbits stood in awe of it's beauty. The guard elves approached to take their burdens. Sam clung to the reigns of his Bill, but Aragorn soothed him. "Sam.. Let him take Bill. They shall take very good care.. I promise."  
  
Gandalf greeted them and showed the worried hobbits to Frodo's room. As the hobbits solemnly approached Frodo's bed, Gandalf spoke to Aragorn. "He will make a full recovery.. Thanks to the healing powers of Elrond. But, the wound will haunt him for the rest of his life." He shook his head sadly and clasped his friend on the shoulder. "But do not worry yourself about Frodo, or me, or anything else. For while we are here, before the others have arrived for council, do us all a favor.. Go find your darling she-elf and spend time with her, hm? You both are driving us all mad." Gandalf grinned and shooed Aragorn away as he shut the door.  
  
He traveled towards his room, the room that Elrond had given to him when he was but a child with his mother. It was a large lofty room with a beautiful balcony and furniture that had belonged to his father. Often when he returned from a journey he would find Arwen there, patiently waiting for him. And he knew that many nights when he was away she would sleep there instead of her own bed, curled up in some of his night shirts.  
  
And so he was not surprised to find his love standing on the balcony of his room when he opened the door. She was wearing one of her elegant gowns, and she eagerly turned to greet him as he closed the door. Without words, they rushed to each other, hands caressing curves that were never forgotten. He rest his hands upon her face, studying her carefully. "You made it safely?" He whispered, his finger gently tracing over the cut upon her fair cheek.  
  
"Aye." She murmured, and took his hands into her own. "I have a surprise for you.." She drug him towards the bathroom, which was another large room with a tub and his closet. He smiled when he found that she had carefully prepared it, with candles that glowed in the evening dusk. The oversized tub was filled with steaming water, and the sheer curtains had been drawn to hide any prying eyes. He turned to face her, his arms wrapping lovingly around her as he felt the weariness make itself known.  
  
"Thank you.." She placed a finger upon his lips.  
  
"I am not finished yet.." With gentleness, she began to remove his dirty ranger clothing, tossing it aside. "You are filthy and weary, beloved. Let me take care of you.." She purred as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. When he was finally undressed, she led him to the tub and he lowered himself in, sighing with pleasure as the hot water soaked away his dirt and ache. She walked over to a table and picked up the tray of food that she had brought in earlier, and she returned to his side with it. "I have everything prepared so that we shall not have to leave this room."  
  
"Is that so, darling?" He opened his mouth as she fed him fruit, and she smiled brightly to him.  
  
"Yes.. For who knows how long it shall be before you leave me again." He frowned at works and his broad hands took hers and forced them to set aside the food. He rose out of the tub some, his fingers gently undressing her.  
  
"Arwen.. I shall not allow such talk -- not tonight, not while we together." She looked at him through a watery gaze, and he leaned forward to brush his lips against her ear. "Besides, I find you to be over dressed for this occasion. Join me in the bath, relax with me. I cannot be comforted until I have you in my arms." She gave in to him and was soon undressed, and she slid into the water. But instead of curling up in his arms she slid behind him, her soft legs wrapping around his waist as she grabbed a cloth.  
  
"And you shall not touch me until you are clean, filthy Ranger!" He gave a laugh as she gently ran the cloth down his back and over his arms, washing away the weeks of dirt.  
  
He relaxed against her, the feel of her soft body against his back was filling him with desire. He knew these were stolen moments... they could not last very long. After all, she was right. He would be leaving again soon, and he knew not when or if he would see her again. At that thought, he turned and gently pulled her into his lap, so that she was facing him. He took the cloth from her hand and ran it over her shoulders, gently bathing her fair skin. She sighed as she ran her hands over his broad chest, and he caressed the cloth over her breasts and down her taut stomach.  
  
"Aragorn.." She rest her hands on his face as she leaned up to kiss him, her body pressing to his. His arms slid around her, pulling her tighter to him as he deepened the kiss, one hand sneaking up to run through her hair. He growled deep in his throat as he felt her hand slide down over his chest and rest dangerously low on his stomach. He cut off the kiss as she leaned back, her eyes dark with desire. "Do not deny me tonight.." She whispered as she felt him try to control his desire for her. She was straddling his lap now, and her hand moved gently lower and brushed against his manhood. This elicted another primal growl from him and his lips brushed against his collar bone, gently nipping it as his hand ran up her stomach to lightly grip her breasts.  
  
They had made love many times before, and it had always been slow and gentle. But as she held on to him, her hand working magic upon him, there was an urgency and need that had not been there before. With her lips crushing against his, he was about to enter her when they heard the distant knock upon his door. He hesitated and looked up at her. "Aragorn.." She whimpered as she squirmed in his hands. "Do not stop.." He nearly gave in to her plea when he heard another pounding knock.  
  
"Aragorn! It is Legolas! Let me in." Aragorn sank back against the tub, groaning. Arwen clung to him, her lips pressing down his neck as she whispered.  
  
"Do not leave me.. I need you.."  
  
"Arwen.. Shh. It will only take a moment, alright? I shall tell him I am retiring early." He regretfully slid from the water and grabbed a robe. He slid it on and crossed into his bed room, careful not to look back at Arwen for he knew he would immediately return to her if he did. He opened the door hastily to find his blonde friend standing there with a knowing grin. An eyebrow arched as he took in the rangers appearance.  
  
"Oh my I do so hope I did not interrupt anything!" He brushed past Aragorn and strode into his room.  
  
"Legolas.." He growled at the elf, desperate to get him to leave. God this was frustrating!  
  
"Legolas, darling.. I suggest you leave before you get an eyeful." There stood Arwen in a near sheer robe that partially exposed her slender legs and swept the floor as she walked forward. Her black hair was slightly curly and her face was flushed pink.  
  
"So I did interrupt, do forgive me!" He laughed as he rushed forward and scooped up the elf in his arms, twirling her around. "But I wanted to see you, Arwen. It had been far too long!" He still held her in his arms, and Arwen cuddled up to him as well. Aragorn stood with his arms crossed, a frown upon his kingly features.  
  
"Oh now, now, Aragorn. Do not be jealous." He planted a kiss on Arwen's cheek and released her. "I shall let you lovers get back to your kinky ways. I just wanted to see my dearest friend before I was whisked away for councils!" And with a playful shove to Aragorn, he was out the door.  
  
Aragorn closed it loudly behind him, and turned towards Arwen. "You know I do like him but.. He is just a little too touchy with you some times." He frowned as she approached him, and she eagerly took his face into her soft hands.  
  
"I love you." She whispered as her hands moved to rest behind his neck, drawing him down to her lips as she kissed him heatedly. His anger was all too easily forgotten and he slid his hands to part her robe, his fingers gently gripping on to her hips as they pressed together again. She sighed against his mouth as he picked her up and carried her towards his large bed. 


End file.
